


Хорошая плохая девочка

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Даг слишком хороший для такой плохой девочки, как она.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Хорошая плохая девочка

Даг — хороший парень. Даже слишком хороший: он не курит, не пьёт, не ворует артефакты из музея и уж точно не знает тридцать три рецепта яда и тридцать два — противоядия. Ему это не нужно и неинтересно, потому что Даг мечтает открыть своё ателье и продавать девушкам (ну ладно, и парням тоже) счастье. Лишь одно мешает сбыться его планам: для того, чтобы продавать платья, надо эти платья пошить, а руки у Дага предназначены вовсе не для иглы с ниткой. Нет, он, конечно, пытался, но на плоды его бессонных трудов нельзя было взглянуть без слёз.

Иви великодушно взвалила эту ношу на свои хрупкие плечи. Она сильная девочка. И красивая, кто же спорит. С рождения ей говорили, что самое главное в жизни — удачно выйти замуж, желательно за принца, а ещё лучше сделать себя поскорее вдовой и привезти драгоценную маменьку в замок из её (несбывшихся) фантазий. Иви верила, ведь не стала бы маменька ей врать? Теперь её слова кажутся такими… поверхностными. Потому что можно тысячу раз выйти замуж за принца и остаться при этом внутри маленькой глупой и обиженной на мир девочкой.

Иви нравится работать вместе с Дагом: у него отличный глазомер и деловая хватка. Удивительно, но торговался он так, что Иви хотелось отправить его на восточный рынок и поспорить с Джеем на сундук его жадного папочки, что Даг вернётся с настоящим джинном в лампе, парочкой волшебных ковров и финиками впридачу. 

Ещё Даг предельно честный и способен говорить правду даже тогда, когда от этого будет больше проблем, чем пользы. Он не красавец, но и не урод, не принц, но боже правый, кому сейчас на самом деле нужны принцы на белом коне? Ладно, Мэл повезло, это же Мэл, в её чокнутой семейке всё всегда не так, как у нормальных злодеев. Принц типа Чэда — сплошная головная боль, комок нервов и комплексов. 

За спиной Дага Иви могла спрятаться от мира; взять его заколки для волос и заплести себе два легкомысленных хвостика, а он заявил бы что-нибудь в духе “тебе очень идёт!”. Он доверял ей и без страха и колебаний ел всё, что она бы ни приготовила, хотя прекрасно знал про приворотное зелье, яблоки и… хорошо, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы держаться от неё подальше, разве нет?

Даг слишком хороший для такой плохой девочки, как она.

Он вежливый, спокойный и терпеливый, он не обидит даже мухи и если он в глубине души презирает Иви или ненавидит её (право, есть за что!), то она об этом никогда не узнает. Будет молчать и ждать, что она исправится, знаете, как в сказках для детей, когда доброта растапливает ледяное сердце и превращает монстра в человека.  
Иви не уверена, действительно ли она заслуживает такое сокровище. 

Ей эгоистично хочется забрать всё себе, ни с кем не делиться, повесить везде таблички “моё!” и бдительно охранять Дага, словно это она — дракон по рождению и способна изрыгать пламя, зелёный свет из глаз и заклинания с кучей грамматических ошибок.

Пожалуй, она должна поблагодарить Одри за то, что та дала ей — и всем остальным — пинка. Без внешнего общего врага очень трудно наскрести чуть-чуть храбрости и признаться. Даже невинный поцелуй стал проблемой, и Иви рада, что Даг не пострадал, хотя и чуть-чуть разочарована: вбитые маменькой шаблоны в этот момент рвались на куски.

Прекрасный принц целует принцессу и они живут вместе долго и счастливо.

Не прекрасный принц Даг смотрит на Иви с умилением, как могла бы смотреть маменька, если бы знала, что такое любовь.

— Знаешь, а ведь я плохой парень, — говорит Даг почему-то шёпотом. Иви наклоняется ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни словечка.

— Почему?

— В детстве я украл из вазочки печенье и соврал, что это сделал другой.

Иви хочется стукнуть его по голове подушечкой для иголок, но Даг вдруг ловит её руки, обнимает широкими горячими ладонями и улыбается… знаете, так славно и мило, что сердце заходится в приступе. Кажется, от этого есть противоядие, но Иви даже не пытается заглянуть в сумочку, чтобы в этом убедиться.

— И ещё я ужасно, просто чудовищно тебя люблю.

Рука Иви дрожит, но Даг сильный. И знает её лучше, чем она себя.

— Что же в этом плохого?

— Ничего, — очаровательный, какой же он очаровательный! — Как и в том, что ты — это ты. Тебе не надо становиться “хорошей”, чтобы соответствовать кем-то придуманному образу. 

— То есть ты не думаешь, что я слишком плохая для тебя?

Даг серьёзно качает головой.

— Разве я бы смог влюбиться в кого-то вроде… ну не знаю, Одри? В типичную милую девочку?

Фу, какая гадость.

Даг — хороший парень. Он открыл ателье и продаёт людям мечту. А ещё его жена ведьма, красавица и безусловно злодейка, раз сумела получить себе такое чудо и заплатить за него своим сердцем, а не чужими.


End file.
